


节点的节点

by Alas



Series: 节点 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>模仿游戏和Sherlock Xover段子，没有后续，只有开头。接在Node 4后边，Canon Divergence的Divergence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

把书房恢复原状比想象中更困难（“多谢你的急中生智，艾伦。不过，石灰？”）。等每样东西都差不多好好地归回原处，每个人也扫净了浑身上下的粉尘，休和艾伦只想坐在沙发上什么也不干。

暂时被体力劳动掩盖的焦虑浮现。好比站在没膝盖的雪中，隐隐听见冰层破裂的声音，恍然发现脚下是茫茫一片即将滑动的河流。

艾伦想咬指甲，休握住他的手，拇指温柔地抚摸他的指关节。

“会没事的。只要……只要想个办法，蒙混过关。”

“可是刚才那个探员挺、挺有些本事。”

休勉强笑了笑，正要对艾伦的评价说点什么，却被另一个声音吓了一跳。

“你说的是雷斯垂德探员，还是其他我尚未有幸结识的警方人员——顺便说，我认得的可不少。”

他们悚然回神，看见一个穿黑色长风衣的人影站在门廊。简直像色调柔和的室内一道黑白的伤口。

那人冰蓝色的眼睛钢锥似的把两人钉在原地，一时间他们竟忘了问来者何人。

“夏洛克！你不能就这么……”

刚才被艾伦评价为“有些本事”的雷斯垂德探员略显狼狈地追上来。他站定之后，轻咳一声，勉强归拢威严。

“这到底是怎么回事？”休感到熟悉的愤怒升起，他摔开艾伦的手，几大步踏到入侵者面前。雷斯垂德赶快插在两人中间，尽力把高他一截的夏洛克挡在背后。

“亚历山大先生……”他说。

“哦得了。”夏洛克得视线一闪，不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“这两个人若是苏联间谍，安德森就是德国元首。”

“什、什么？我们不、不是——”艾伦试图说话，被夏洛克一个厌烦的手势打断，“他们极力掩盖的无非是严重猥亵罪，尽管我认为把‘严重’一词用在此类案件上十足地装模作样。消磨漫长冬夜的风流韵事，也许。如果你好好使用你可怜的小脑子而不是把所有精力都用在巴结迈克罗夫特上你就能看出整件事情有多么——无聊。”

艾伦看上去像被扇了一巴掌，休觉得自己又是二十多岁、难以自控的年纪。

好极了，他现在可不那么想做个绅士。

夏洛克最后扫了眼休和艾伦，把“无聊”两个字轻蔑地吐在他们家地毯上，转身离开。风衣下摆戏剧化地甩出一道漂亮的弧线。

可惜弧线中途被截断。

休的拳头狠狠砸在他下巴上。

“嘿！”雷斯垂德赶紧拉住休，“夏洛克！这太不像话了！”

“总是差那么一点。”夏洛克呻吟一声，按着下巴。不过挫败感比下巴上的疼痛还让他难过。他扫视书房，喃喃自语：“国王学院的老交情？不，更晚一点，考虑到你们在校时间没有重叠。共用书架，是工作中结识。战时，与国家机密有关，这股呛人的荣誉感气味，呃。数学、密码学，没有显眼的纪念品也没有表彰，秘密工作，并且你们两人都不甚以此为傲。是那活见鬼的布莱彻利园。从书架底下灰尘团里的头发颜色看，先入住的是图灵，亚历山大在1946年前后搬进来——顺便说一句，用旧报纸垫桌脚对地毯伤害极大，油墨，你知道——此后两人一直同居至今。”

“这可不寻常。”艾伦脱口而出。

“当然。而且你在研发一种机器，我虽然暂时不知其功能——暂时——但可想见那将是个有趣的玩意。”

“何以见得？”艾伦微微偏了偏头，一直以来的紧张感消失了。

夏洛克挑了下眉毛，对屋里的图纸挥挥手：“就我所见，你不是个全然的蠢货。那么这些时间和精力便不至徒劳无功。”他看见艾伦愉快的神情，十分不得劲地补充：“可能。”

“先生们。”雷斯垂德疲惫地揉起额头，“我为意外打扰十分抱歉。请放心，两位的秘密是安全的……”

“他不是那种专门扫厕所缝隙的探员。而且你们能信赖他的操守和多愁善感。事实上，雷斯垂德探员甚至会尽可能保护你们。”夏洛克替他说完，这回转身的时候没被打断。

 

“这个，才叫不寻常。”休站在书房中间，仍旧没法相信自己真看到了眼前的景象，也许他需要一杯茶……说一壶茶吧。

“我们大概度过这一关了。”艾伦站在他旁边，犹豫地碰碰他。“休？我觉得、觉得他们值得信任。”

休叹了口气，抱住艾伦。他自觉心力不支：“你知道吗？我想这回该听你的。”

 

夏洛克大步在前边走，冷风遇见他都畏怯地分开。雷斯垂德费力地追了几步，拉住他：“夏洛克，你下回不能就这么冲进人们家里，把所有事都大声嚷嚷出来。”

“图灵看上去不介意。”夏洛克说。

“可你差点把亚历山大吓死……或者说气死。”雷斯垂德叹气，“他们正在做的事……是违法的。”

“愚蠢的法律。”夏洛克冷笑一声。

“这一点我不得不同意你。可不管怎么说，他们俩都是体面的人，为这事已经有老大麻烦，最不缺的就是一个侦探揭底——有意或无意，都不行。”

亚历山大能把他打到骨折。他多少天没好好吃东西了。雷斯垂德又叹了口气。

“我说……那不是挺甜的么？”雷斯垂德想说点什么缓和气氛，“两个人在一块儿，相互扶持什么的。”

夏洛克给了他一个“你不可理喻”的鄙夷表情，雷斯垂德咧嘴笑了。

“嘿，兄弟。我敢说你以后也会找着这么个人，陪你住在蒙太古街的小破公寓里。”他非常“好哥们儿”地在夏洛克肩上不轻不重地捶了一拳，只为了夏洛克特别讨厌这类举动。

“我马上就要搬走了。如果你需要我拯救你的案发现场免遭安德森毒手，就到新地址。”夏洛克竖起大衣领子，决心表现得比雷斯垂德成熟。

“这个新地址是？”

“你成天围着迈克罗夫特·无所不知·福尔摩斯转，干嘛不去问他。”夏洛克把自己裹得严严实实，重又迈着大步走开。

雷斯垂德站在原地，看着他在灰色的街道上鲜明得难以忽略的背影渐渐走远，第三次叹气。

虽然刚才的话主要是为了气夏洛克，不过要是这么个人真的出现在他身边，雷斯垂德会打从心底里高兴。

一辆黑色轿车滑到路边，无声地弹开车门。雷斯垂德熟门熟路地坐进去，毫不意外地看到迈克罗夫特在里边。

“下午好，探员。”

“下午好。”

“一件小小不然的案子，我猜？”迈克罗夫特递给他一个罩着毛线套的便携水杯。雷斯垂德打开，感激地啜了一小口还烫着的茶。

“你们福尔摩斯从来不猜，你们演绎。”他半开玩笑地说。

“很遗憾你从夏洛克口中得到如此错误的印象。”迈克罗夫特也露出一个难以目测的微笑，“这世界即便对福尔摩斯们来说，也过于庞然芜杂。我等凡人只能穿行于其中，观察，得出结论，并希望自己没有离真相太远。”他看上去想挪个位置，让整个人向探员平移。不过及时想起后座有足够的空间以保持两英寸的安全距离。

“今天什么日子？”雷斯垂德瞪大眼睛，“如果是世界末日你会提前知道，是吧？”

这回迈克罗夫特低声笑起来：“这，确实在我微不足道的工作范围之内，不过我可以保证，世界末日在本周内不会发生。”

两人交换了几句无甚大用的话，迈克罗夫特扫了眼手表：“尽管我非常享受你的陪伴，不过只得遗憾地将你送还苏格兰场。”

“都这个点儿了。”雷斯垂德的解说更直白，“还当在图灵那边花不了多少工夫呢。”

“探员，无意冒犯。不过……”迈克罗夫特听到这个名字，微微皱眉，“我的前任特地叮嘱过，此人与国家机密有重大干系。如果有任何非同一般的事件，还请直接通知我来处理。”

“什么？不不，只是……咳，我觉得他掩饰盗窃案有点可疑，就让夏洛克去看看。结果他只想保护自己的私生活。就这些。”雷斯垂德耸耸肩，心想还是别说得太清楚。

“啊。这确实无关紧要。”迈克罗夫特显然心知肚明，他略显别扭地调整了下坐姿，同时也调整话题方向，“恶龙已死，探员。莫让骑士践踏泥滩。”

“我知道……可……没有德国间谍给夏洛克追猎之后，他看上去有点，呃，无聊。”雷斯垂德和迈克罗夫特交换了个忧心的眼神，他们都知道无聊对侦探的含义。“我最近简直疯了似的给他找活儿干。”

“福尔摩斯兄弟亏欠你良多，探员。”迈克罗夫特说。

探员因他眼里一闪而过的诚挚感情笑笑，这些煞有介事的福尔摩斯们。

“哪儿的话。你弟弟很不讨人喜欢，我得说。不过，也很难让人不敬爱他。”

车安稳地停了，两人的对话也因之终止。

“嗯，看来我得回去抓那些小偷和谋杀犯了。谢谢你的茶，迈克罗夫特。”雷斯垂德拍拍迈克罗夫特的手背。后者惊讶地瞪大眼睛，而且——他及其不愿承认地——屏住了呼吸。

“这、这哪里值得一提，和你为夏洛克所做的事情比起来。”

“回见，迈克罗夫特。”雷斯垂德似乎没注意到迈克罗夫特的迟疑，冲他笑笑，开门下车。

“……回见，探员。”

“哦，对了。”雷斯垂德走出几步又折回来，“夏洛克说要搬走，又没告诉我地址。”

迈克罗夫特转转眼睛：“多么夏洛克风情的事。替他道歉，探员。地址是贝克街221号B。”

 

这些人就此回到自己的生活中，以为彼此的路线不再有任何交集。

直到布莱彻利园曾经的一名监听员横尸街头。

然后又一个。

再一个。

 

“天呐！我认得她们。”琼的声音里带着哭腔。

 

“安西娅，让C2区点路灯组全部沉默。”

“是，福尔摩斯先生。”

“你看起来有所怀疑。”

“是，福尔摩斯先生。”

“亲爱的，这不是寻常监视人员能对付的威胁。坦白说，他们只能添乱。因此得为真正的恶战让出空间——等屠龙骑士入场。”

“而且您怀疑他们之中有叛徒。”

“是的，我怀疑。”

 

“图灵先生，请您前往苏格兰场参与调查一件案子。”

“我……我不记得自己和任何案子有关。”

“如今警察的做派真是了不得。先生们，是否该说明一下，我的朋友到底‘参与调查’什么案子？”

 

“谋杀，亲爱的华生。谋杀。”

 

END


	2. 大纲的大纲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 告诉我这个真是太疯了……  
> 福尔摩斯原著有个蓝宝石案，从鹅的喉咙里找到蓝宝石。  
> 然后邱吉尔把布莱切利的员工称为下金蛋的鹅……

1952年  
国王已死，女王登基。  
纵然邱吉尔又回到唐宁街，但是人们哀悼国王时也安慰自己：残酷的战争随他而去。  
然而祸起萧墙。数个年轻男女接连死去，被抛尸泰晤士河。他们仅有的共同点是都曾在布莱切利园工作，且都死于割喉。  
人心惶惶，流言四起。麦考夫大力压制，却发现情报场中的老鼠动向异常。有人持续抛出高档商品，但没有显示出其人所在的阵营。如果说真有一个目标，那也是彻底的混乱。  
在白厅挖苏联间谍已让MI6头痛，“抛货者”扔出了几个显赫的名字，甚至包括女王青睐的艺术教授布伦特——如果他也是苏联间谍，英国就有大麻烦了。圆场陷入病态的半亢奋、半瘫痪状态。  
于是麦考夫把“圆场鹅割喉案”扔给夏洛克。其时后者搬到新公寓却发现生活并没有随之变得有趣，为无所事事烦躁不已。  
他可以说有了些新朋友，雷斯垂德的误判让他认识了艾伦和休。可他们显然够不上夏洛克关于“有趣”的高标准，夏洛克只不过偶尔和他们共度一个糟心的周末。  
夏洛克接到案子的时候，正迎来新的室友约翰，从北非回国的退伍军医。即使雷斯垂德对停尸房里又多了一个不该在此的人有什么看法，他也明智地保持沉默。  
他和约翰在尴尬的寒暄里看着夏洛克兴致勃勃地翻遍所有尸体，尤其是喉咙。最终，不是焦虑而是好奇，迫使约翰问夏洛克看到了什么。  
“蓝宝石。”他说。  
二战后期，各国不满于解密和加密文字，不约而同地转向声音。GCHQ继承了战时的项目，使电话线里的声音变成白噪音，安全到达接受方时才被解码回原来的人声。这个项目，休是主要负责人，艾伦是顾问。  
而那些惨死的受害者正是计划刚开始时参与实验原型机的员工。  
苏格兰场翻出了第一台原型机，发信需要通过一套复杂的设备把特制的话筒固定在说话人的喉咙和口鼻部。因为设备太过沉重和昂贵，还会在被试的脖子上留下显著的勒痕，很快被更新了。  
整个计划和其他蹒跚起步的科学计划没什么两样，甚至都没有值得苏联用来做宣传的地方：被试顶多需要穿两三天高领毛衣。  
但是夏洛克说，受害者被割破的恰巧是痕迹应该在的地方。他重新检查尸体时发现，刀痕之下有生前形成的淤血。  
一个显著的可能性便是有人把他们找去重复试验，后来又用这样的方式灭口并毁灭证据。果然，复查之后发现，原来试验用的录音钢丝都被窃。  
麦考夫也探到风声，“抛货者”声称自己找到了英国用以加密电话线的方法。真金白银纷至沓来。  
但他显然没有，于是计划的负责人自然身处危险之中。麦考夫自作主张地把他们纳入到MI6的安全监控里，伦敦的一个安全屋。除了他自己以外，没人对这个安排感到愉快。  
约翰发现尸体的伤痕看上去很眼熟。他对夏洛克提起塞巴斯蒂安•莫兰，据说是圆场手下干脏活的行家，在北非“过度杀戮”，上了军事法庭，后来音讯全无。  
根据约翰的描述，夏洛克的流浪汉情报网锁定了一个名字——不是塞巴斯蒂安，而是吉姆•莫里亚蒂。 夏洛克还发现他手里掌控巨大的地下情报网，能轻而易举地抹掉或重塑一个人的身份。  
面对这个结果，麦考夫建议夏洛克放弃。莫里亚蒂极度厌恶苏联，一直是宝贵的情报来源，最大的成果就是发现麦克林和伯吉斯。麦考夫说目前英国需要他，哪怕一些该死的人活了下来，另一些该活着的人死了。  
夏洛克暴怒，指责他忘了两人曾经立誓“追捕作恶者，哪怕天堂之巅与地狱之底”。麦考夫提醒他，当时两人加起来才二十岁，反问他难道以为英国靠手挽手高唱圣歌赢得两次大战。  
这时，艾伦从MI6员工送来的日用品里发现一张纸条：快逃，我的朋友。字迹极像凯因克洛斯，但他和休对视一眼，决定保持沉默。凯因克洛斯现在在外交部工作，还有MI6的职务。因此这表示两个地方都不再安全，可他们不知该怎么办。两人意识到不管他们有多牢靠的感情，世界毕竟是世界。  
夏洛克和约翰突然出现，带着他们逃离监控，到市郊的一个小别墅。福尔摩斯家一个前辈曾在这里研究蜜蜂，去世时指名留给夏洛克。麦考夫下令苏格兰场通缉这三个人，但是并没尽全力追捕。至于约翰，麦考夫认为夏洛克很快就会厌烦，没把他计算在内。  
雷斯垂德知道他们在哪儿，上门来过一次，问夏洛克他是不是疯了。夏洛克只是耸耸肩。雷斯垂德是麦考夫忠诚的情人，可也是夏洛克正直的朋友。他私下帮夏洛克安排，让他接触苏格兰场档案，去监狱里接触可能曾受雇于莫里亚蒂的犯人。他甚至还开车把哈德森太太送来了，因为221B没了两个小伙子，她一个人没法修理轰炸中受损的屋顶。  
借着他的帮助，夏洛克发现莫里亚蒂从未真正出现，都是靠电话和便签联系。万不得已时则由莫兰出面。因此莫里亚蒂的犯罪蜘蛛网就藏在伦敦纷繁庞杂的电话线路里。  
艾伦和休重拾破译密码的工作，可是这一次没有整个英国政府倾力相助，只有一个咨询侦探、一个退伍军医、一个从前的家庭女教师，现在靠租房子过活。  
夏洛克帮他们缩减搜索空间：不管密码如何在线路里流通，发出和接受方必定是人。他从最外层的跑腿者嘴里套出情报，靠约翰在黑市买食物的机会联系流浪汉情报网，逐层回溯，最终锁定了最大的老鼠——莫兰。  
莫里亚蒂的消息放得太早，买主等得不耐烦，于是他催促莫兰赶快找到项目的负责人。夏洛克准备布局抓住莫兰，他不得不借用艾利和休的房子。两人毫不犹豫地同意了，可是这不代表他们舍得。  
夏洛克和约翰前去布局之后，艾伦迫切地担心这两个朋友，也想念他们的家。虽然亲历一场大战，但他认得的人从未亲自上战场。他问休自己是不是失去理智，因为这么多人挤在一起，相处一直不甚愉快，频繁争吵。现在他脑子里不断出现夏洛克或者约翰受伤的场面，甚至更糟。休告诉他这只是人人都做的事情：给彼此带来无尽的麻烦和焦虑，但是仍然顽固地相互关心。  
夏洛克和约翰埋伏在居家气氛浓厚的屋子里，不由得想起还没来得及熟悉的221B。约翰好奇“他们的”公寓是否也显得空荡荡的，以后会不会变得同样温馨。然后他想起来，夏洛克和他的关系和这儿的主人们完全不一样。约翰瞄了夏洛克一眼，后者自从埋伏之后就神情莫测，一言不发。  
虽然险象环生，他们还是成功地击杀莫兰。约翰惊讶地发现自己的良心没有很大负担，半是因为他在北非亲自治疗过莫兰手下幸存的目标，半是他相信夏洛克。  
这回夏洛克占了上风，轮到他放出消息，声称知道莫兰之死的主谋。等待回话的时候，艾伦和休严阵以待，监控所有可能是莫里亚蒂的线路。但是最后，夏洛克说莫里亚蒂没有出现。  
众人不免失望，不过没有浪费很多时间，转而设计下一个计划。  
夏洛克说谎了，他联系上了莫里亚蒂，还和他约定见面。  
他谁都没告诉，包括约翰。因为捕猎莫兰的时候，他生平第一次感觉到恐惧：他害怕约翰会死。  
如果约翰死了，他该跟谁炫耀演绎法、跟谁抱怨人类的无聊、跟谁分享公寓？后来夏洛克想起，赴约之后约翰还在，但很可能已经没有自己了。  
听上去是第二好的结局。  
约翰知道夏洛克说谎，因为他花了太多时间研究夏洛克，而他比两个福尔摩斯认为的聪明许多。他质问夏洛克，后者回答说他发现莫里亚蒂比所有无聊的凡人都有趣，他利用艾伦、休，甚至约翰杀掉莫兰，就是为了向莫里亚蒂证明他俩有资格共存。  
约翰被愤怒和痛苦控制，他什么也没说，只说他要走了。夏洛克耸耸肩，告诉他请便。  
约翰搭下午最后一班公交离开。  
午夜，所有人都睡下之后，夏洛克悄悄溜出房子，搭上每天午夜都向城里运货的车。他去赴约。  
他们约在221B。夏洛克占了背对室内的椅子，莫里亚蒂只好背对着门。  
莫里亚蒂坐下之后，夏洛克拿起枪对着他，不耐烦听任何话。但是莫里亚蒂怜悯地看看他，拉开衣襟：他穿着带感应器的炸弹背心。如果他死了，背心会立刻爆炸，这附近至少有二十人将遇难。为了证明自己说的是真话，他还特地让感应器离开胸口，上面绿色的指示灯立刻变红。他松开手，背心落回原位，指示灯重又变绿。  
夏洛克说也许你没考虑到，我不在乎。  
莫里亚蒂笑了，他说自己是世界上唯一一个理解夏洛克的人，甚至胜过麦考夫。其他任何人都不能理解他们俩，哪怕约翰，哪怕莫兰。  
提到莫兰，他脸色骤变，喉咙里不再是人声，而是动物的低吼。莫里亚蒂说要亲眼看见夏洛克堕落，从他以为置身于其中的云层里。他给夏洛克两个选择：杀掉一个世界上随处可见的平凡人，或者让莫里亚蒂动手杀掉一个约翰的朋友——随便哪一个，夏洛克不认得的也行。  
他给夏洛克一分钟时间。一分钟之后，他将失望地离开，随后一个一个地杀掉夏洛克认得的所有人。  
莫里亚蒂重归平静，他说夏洛克既然愚蠢地拥有朋友，就该更信任他们。如果夏洛克不是单枪匹马，至少有一点点干掉自己的机会。  
夏洛克确实感到后悔。他想自己该通知雷斯垂德，或者麦考夫，他们可以设计更大的陷阱，把莫里亚蒂和犯罪网络一举清除。但是已经晚了。  
夏洛克说我选前者。他调转枪口，指向自己。  
枪响。  
子弹从夏洛克耳边擦过，直直穿透莫里亚蒂额头。  
约翰脸色苍白地从里间卧室里冲出来，他没管满脸震惊的夏洛克，径自扑向莫里亚蒂。约翰把炸弹背心匆忙地套在自己身上，大喊让夏洛克快跑。他把感应器紧紧压在心口，不确定这玩意是不是好用。  
可是夏洛克动弹不得，他被惊恐魇住了，只能盯着约翰胸口毒蛇一样的红光一闪一闪。  
直到毒蛇重归沉睡，指示灯回复绿色，夏洛克才意识到自己该重新开始呼吸。  
他不知道该说什么，似乎任何声音和动作都会破坏此刻脆弱的平衡状态。  
邻居报警了，雷斯垂德很快带着消防队员出现。伦敦消防队在空袭期间不仅处理火灾，也处理未爆的炸弹和重伤患。他们拆弹的时候，夏洛克坚持要在旁边，可是又不敢亲眼看着，还非要担心他们剪错了线。  
终于危机解除，雷斯垂德也几近崩溃。他把两人锁在审讯室里，跑去喝咖啡了。  
夏洛克说他觉得约翰刚才的行为很好。  
约翰说他觉得夏洛克是个傻瓜。  
他们对视一眼，意识到自己从没如此荒唐地度过一夜，难以控制地笑起来。  
麦考夫带着全部的怒火大步走向提审室，他不知道该骂夏洛克一顿——像往常那样，还是揍他一拳——像自己一直渴望的那样，还是紧紧拥抱他以便平复快把自己吃掉的担忧——像他成年后再没做过的那样。  
在门外他猛地停下脚步。他听到一个几乎忘掉的声音，夏洛克在笑。纯粹为满心快乐而大笑。  
麦考夫把全身重量压在伞尖上，他多想念这个声音啊。  
雷斯垂德带着两杯咖啡回来的，他看见麦考夫疲惫的样子，意料之中地叹了口气。他过去碰碰麦考夫，递给他一杯。他说你有你的理由，不过要是你胆敢打断“那个”——他指指提审室的门——我说什么也不原谅。  
于是他们并肩靠在走廊的墙上，分享难以下咽的咖啡，安静地等着。

END


End file.
